This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine having first and second shaft members in an interference fit relationship. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the gas turbine engine having features for separating the shaft members at an interface and a method for performing service on the shaft members.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
One type of gas turbine engine includes a geared architecture used to decrease the rotational speed of the fan. In one configuration, an input shaft is connected to a low pressure compressor hub that is connected to a shaft by an interference fit at an interface. The shaft supports a low pressure turbine. The interface also includes a splined joint between the shaft and the low pressure compressor hub to withstand high torques at the interface.
Typically, these shaft members are initially secured to one another by heating the low pressure compressor hub so that the low pressure hub and shaft can be assembled in a slip-fit manner without interference. Once the parts cool, an interference fit will be provided at the interface generating a high fit load sufficient to transfer high torques at the interface.
During disassembly, it is no longer possible to heat the low pressure compressor hub requiring the shafts to be pulled apart at room temperature, which requires significant pulling force. The shafts are relatively small in diameter and are highly stressed during disassembly. A tool has been used which has fingers that extend during the disassembly process to cooperate with recesses in the shaft members. The shaft members must be machined to accommodate the fingers, which is sometimes practically not possible for some engine applications.